Crimson Peak
by jane9699
Summary: "L'amour n'a rien à voir avec la perfection, Edith...". Une réflexion sur ce que ressentent les personnages de Crimson Peak tout au long du film, sur leurs vies, leurs souffrances et leurs histoires respectives (Edith/Thomas) (Thomas/Lucille).


_**Crimson Peak**_

Edith Cushing avait toujours rêvé de quelque chose d'autre.

Autre que l'hypocrisie de son milieu, les ricanements incessants, les petites manières, les manipulations, les minauderies pour séduite tel ou tel homme quitte à écraser toutes les femmes autour.

Edith n'avait pas de vrais amis dans ce monde écœurant. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire partie du rang, elle était trop vive, intelligente, perspicace, mesurée pour se laisser avoir par la stupidité de son milieu.

Edith avait du cœur.

Pour son père, qu'elle pleurerait plus tard dans une morgue.

Pour Lucille, avant de découvrir qui elle était vraiment.

Pour Thomas, qu'elle allait aimer passionnément pour se transformer en la femme qu'elle ne parvenait auparavant pas à être.

Edith avait toutes les qualités pour s'élever. Elle avait juste besoin d'un coup de pouce, d'une nouvelle rencontre pour quitter ce monde qui la maintenait dans une condition qui la consumait.

Elle avait rencontré Thomas.

Edith ne se laissait pas manipuler facilement. Elle ne faisait pas confiance facilement. Surtout aux hommes.

Mais elle était aussi sincère, vivante, rieuse, joueuse.

Malgré la mort de sa mère, malgré ses dons qui lui avaient toujours fait peur, malgré sa solitude, elle se tenait à ses opinions et à sa droiture.

Elle avait senti chez Thomas quelque chose de spécial.

Elle n'avait compris la folie de Lucille que bien plus tard.

Elle avait accepté les avances de Thomas, de danser avec lui, de l'accompagner. Elle s'était laissé avoir.

Parce que malgré sa droiture, Edith espérait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Autre qu'Alan, qu'elle aimait comme un ami. Lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers elle pour danser, elle avait tenté de le ramener vers celle qui était normalement son parti.

Danser devant tant de monde avait été une épreuve pour elle n'en gardait pas un mauvais souvenir.

Thomas avait changé sa vie au delà de ce qu'elle espérait... Ou non.

Il lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, la proximité, les rires.

Elle avait aussi découvert l'horreur, le deuil, la manipulation.

Les cris, la colère, le désespoir d'être pardonné par celui qui avait changé de camp.

Rencontrer Edith avait fait basculer les opinions de Thomas, brisé le lien exclusif qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur.

Thomas était un enfant perdu, qui à l'âge adulte suivait toujours ce que lui dictait sa sœur, qui lui demandait d'accomplir les pires horreurs sans sourciller. Ca avait l'air de l'amuser.

Mais lui aussi savait manipuler, mentir et Lucille ne l'avait pas compris.

C'est pour Edith qu'il n'avait pas tué son ami d'enfance venu la sauver.

C'est pour Edith qu'il avait tenté de convaincre Lucille d'arrêter tous ces meurtres, pour commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

C'est pour Edith qu'il s'était interposé pour stopper son empoisonnement quotidien par Lucille.

Il avait choisi Edith sans s'en rendre compte.

Thomas Sharpe avait t-il eu des regrets de ses actes précédents?Edith était la seule de ses épouses qu'il avait aimé, touché, les autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Toutes ces femmes manipulées, désargentées, épousant Thomas qui utilisait leur argent pour tenter de sauver ce qu'il restait de son manoir, de ses mines de terre rouge. Le manoir s'affaissait, tout ce qu'il restait de son enfance et de la vie qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur allait disparaître à cause de ces mines qu'il ne parvenait pas à exploiter.

Alors avec Lucille ils avaient échafaudé un plan qui n'avait jamais laissé de trace, mais qui avait toujours échoué.Lorsque Thomas avait enfin réussi à exploiter ces mines, Edith avait compris la vérité. Il s'était détaché après toutes ces années de l'influence de sa sœ avait mûri, aimé, changé, avait pris ses propres décisions. Celle de sauver Edith et de la protéger contre la jalousie de sa sœur. Sa sœur qui l'aimait. Pas seulement comme son frère mais comme un tout.

Edith était l'obstacle de Lucille.

Lucille n'avait jamais eu que son frère dans sa courte vie.

Lucille préférait enfant subir les punitions à la place de son frère.

Lucille l'avait toujours protégé et guidé dans un monde sans amour.

Le seul amour qu'il avait toujours eu était le sien.

Lucille ne voulait pas perdre Thomas.

Si on découvrait ce qu'il avait fait, il serait pendu.

C'est pourquoi elle voulait se débarrasser d'Edith, trop perspicace pour leur propre bien.

Mais pas que pour ça.

Lucille avait compris.

Lorsque son frère n'était pas revenu avec sa femme alors que la neige tombait, elle avait passé la nuit seule dans ce château où elle avait tant souffert, où le fantôme de sa mère continuait de les hanter. Elle avait eu peur pour Thomas. Elle avait craint ce qu'il allait faire avec sa femme.

Elle ne s'était pas trompé.

Elle n'avait pas supporté de le comprendre, qu'il le lui avoue. Le poignard avait fait son œuvre.

Elle avait pleuré en tenant le cadavre de son frère dans ses bras.

Elle avait voulu tuer Edith, la folie déferlant dans ses veines et dans ses cris.

Elle n'avait pas compris qu'Edith n'était plus la jeune fille qui avait épousé son frère.

Edith était devenue une femme, capable de se défendre et de tuer. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait se protéger, protéger les siens, protéger son ami.

Ils avaient tout perdu dans cette histoire.

Edith avait perdu son père, à cause de Lucille.

Thomas avait perdu la vie et l'estime des deux femmes qu'il aimait.

Lucille avait perdu la vie et son frère, le seul homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Edith, la seule encore en vie, avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance, à qui son père faisait confiance et qui était venu la sauver. Qui l'aimait depuis toujours. Qui n'avait jamais fait confiance à avait quitté les Etats-Unis, bravé le froid et la tempête pour venir la chercher. Qui avait été poignardé par Thomas qui avait fait exprès de le laisser en vie, qui avait préféré s'en occuper pour que Lucille le croie de son côté.

Il avait eu de la chance, contrairement à Carter Cushing qui en voulant protéger sa fille avait payé le prix de la vérité.

Maintenant Edith devait vivre avec ses souvenirs et ses choix.

Tout comme les fantômes des Sharpe, Lucille jouant toujours du piano dans son vieux manoir comme elle l'avait toujours fait et Thomas... Hé bien Thomas on ne savait pas où son fantôme était parti. Il n'était pas avec sa sœur.

Edith étant capable de voir les fantômes avait caressé son visage une dernière fois, alors qu'elle venait de tuer sa sœur devant lui. La peine et l'incompréhension avait traversé le visage de la jeune femme.

Edith avait d'abord aimé Thomas comme une jeune femme timide, puis comme une jeune femme soupçonneuse. Elle avait compris qui lui et sa sœur étaient et s'était sentie brisée en comprenant que l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui lui avait fait l'amour dans cette auberge une nuit lui avait menti et l'avait amené en son château pour son bénéfice personnel. Et quel écœurement et quelle peur, quelle trahison devant la découverte de sa relation avec sa sœur... Elle avait pensé pendant un moment que Lucille n'était pas sa vraie sœur.

En la jetant de l'étage, Lucille s'était chargée de la détromper.

 _You said you love me !_

 _I do..._

Thomas aimait sincèrement Edith. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'elle lui semblait manipulable et avait été conquis par Edith. Parce qu'Edith était Edith. Il avait compris à quel point sa relation avec sa sœur était malsaine grâce à elle. Elle lui avait fait découvrir un autre monde que celui qu'il connaissait. Et ça avait été réciproque.

Entre mensonges, manipulation, faux semblants et écœurement, leurs vies s'étaient transformées.

Ils s'étaient trouvés. La vie les avait malheureusement séparés.

Et Lucille ?

Hé bien Lucille était le produit d'une famille violente qui l'avait amené à se rattacher à son frère.

A 14 ans elle avait été amenée en maison de redressement alors qu'elle venait de tuer sa mère.

Personne ne l'avait jamais su.

La mère Sharpe n'avait pas supporté de découvrir les liens qui unissaient ses deux enfants.

Lucille s'était chargé de la faire taire.

Lucille avait payé son prix, comme Thomas.

Mais cela n'en restait pas moins triste.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'Edith fixait le manoir alors qu'elle le quittait en compagnie d'Alan.

C'est pour cette raison que Lucille avait pleuré en voyant le fantôme de son frère.

Et que Thomas en tentant de se faire entendre Edith avait semblé au bord des larmes.

La loi du plus fort.

C'est ce qu'Edith avait compris, c'est ce qu'elle avait appliqué.

La vie était belle, violente, cruelle, puissante.

Et on devait se débrouiller avec.

Un jour, Thomas avait dit à Edith que l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec la perfection.

Il avait eu raison.


End file.
